weather appropriate
by ekocolabrand
Summary: Apollo gets snowed on, Klavier decides to save him. KlavierxApollo. Pretty fluffy.


He was freezing. No matter how many times Trucy had reminded him to remember his coat he never would. He just accepted it as a fact of life. However, the snow on his shoulders and nestling between the spikes of his hair was serving to be a very good reminder for future cold days. Hands shaking, he continued to review the evidence for tomorrow's trial. It was going to be a tough one. Sneezing all over the evidence, he decided it was time to call it quits. He looked up to see if the bus was there or not but saw nothing but grey sky and clouds threatening to dump more snow on his freezing shoulders.

"Collecting snow, Herr Forehead?" A certain prosecutor walked up. Dark purple leather jacket and big gold-framed gradient sunglasses. A barely concealed smile.

"Shut up," He wiped his nose, mostly to hide the growing blush on his cheeks.

"The last bus already left," He pulled the bus guide from Apollo's bag and pointed to it. "Did you miss it?"

"I guess so..." If it had come by already, He really hadn't heard it. "I got so caught up in my work ... I..." Trucy would kill him if he were late. She had a show tonight and Apollo had promised to be there.

"Don't want to make the magician fraulein wait, ja? How about a ride home?" Apollo frowned unconsciously. Klavier had a bike. And not a very big one either. He didn't know if he wanted to risk life and limb just to get home a little faster. He sneezed again, head feeling like a block of ice. Oh well, time to live dangerously.

".... Okay.. Thanks," He said reluctantly. Klavier pulled off his gloves, revealing unseasonably tan hands, and handed them to Apollo. They were deliciously warm from his body heat. "Klavier, what are you..."

"I know I won't fall off of my motorcycle, but I don't want you to fall off and bump that beautiful forehead of yours," He stripped off his jacket, draping it around Apollo's freezing body. Instantly he felt about ninety degrees warmer. He slid his arms into the sleeves, surprised at the quality of the leather. It was warm and soft. It smelled faintly of the other's cologne. Klavier had to be freezing, shirt of course wide open despite being the middle of winter. They got onto the bike, Apollo reluctantly wrapping his arms around Klavier's thin waist. "Hold on tight," He laughed. Needless to say, Klavier wasn't in the mood to wear his helmet today, his long blond hair brushing occasionally against Apollo's face. He was extremely glad the prosecutor couldn't see his facial expression. Ever since his days of working with Kristoph he'd had a slight, well, huge crush on him. Kristoph was, well, extremely attractive. Apollo found this also extended to Klavier. He couldn't look him in the eye on a good day, couldn't make a complete sentence without stuttering on a bad day. His face was nearly flush to Klavier's skin through the thin material of what didn't deserve to be called a shirt. Somewhere in the back of his head he had a vague idea of the fact they were going the long way. That was fine. He wouldn't mind sleeping just like this. As his eyes actually began to slide close they came to an abrupt stop. And they were in front of Klavier's house.

"I thought you were going to take me home," Apollo said, fiddling with the belt of the jacket.

"Well, I was thinking about it.... and I decided I didn't want to just yet," A smile full of perfect bleach-white teeth. "Come on in," He turned the key and opened the door, ushering the shorter man inside. "Sit down on the couch I'll get us something to drink," Apollo was very unsure what to think of the current situation. On one hand, he was verging on being late for Trucy's show. That was no good. Trucy would be absolutely unbearable to be around for a week if he skipped out on her show after saying he'd go so many times. On the other, Klavier was being way too nice to him at the moment. He half just wanted to run with it.

"Here, Herr Forehead." Hot cocoa in an embarrassing mug. Was he really at the home of a rock star?

"Thanks," Not wanting to be rude, he took a drink. It was delicious. His eyes closed and a smile of pure relaxation grew ever wider on his lips. "Hey, this is really good, Klavier... where'd you buy it?"

"It's homemade," He had the gall to blush. Some German cocoa-related family secret?

"I really appriciate all you've done for me..." He meant it in a broad sense. His cool, calm personality soothed him whenever he was stressing out. He'd already forgotten how much he was worrying about tomorrow's case.

"It's no problem, mein lieber Herr Forehead," He said, laughing. His word choice once again filled Apollo with a sense of doubt. He was pretty sure he was being flirted with.

".... but I really need to get going, Trucy's show is at eight and I promised her I'd go,"

"I know, you were babbling about it earlier. you still have time to sit here for a bit. However, if you're in that much of a hurry, we can go straight there," He cringed at the thought of Trucy catching him being driven home by Klavier. She'd never live it down. He at least wanted to not be wearing Klavier's jacket when the inevitable happened. He handed it back with a slight appreciative bow of his head.

"Is that Klavier??? Yay! You came to my show too?" Trucy's smile was a mile wide, "I bet you just wanted to be with Polly some more, didn't you Mr. Gavin?" She waggled her finger at him. Apollo's tongue proceeded to tie itself in about four hundred knots as he tried to tell her otherwise. He nearly jumped right out of his shoes when Klavier answered her by draping an arm around Apollo's shoulders.

"Who knows what would happen if I left him alone, I found him buried in about two feet of snow earlier," Klavier was softly massaging his shoulder, deepening his perma-blush.

"Aw, Polly, you've got to take better care of yourself! Good for you, Mr. Gavin. I told Polly to wear his winter coat and his mittens but he just said 'Klavier would laugh at me, I'd look so uncool'" Apollo distinctly remembered not saying any of that.

"You just need a nice leather jacket like mine, then you wouldn't have to worry about your image, ja?"

"I'm not worried about my image~!" He pouted, trying to shy away from Klavier's exploring hands. "I... just forgot it, that's all..."

"Or maybe you were hoping I'd see the little defense attorney huddled up all cold in the snow and want to take him home for hot cocoa," He raised an eyebrow. Apollo REALLY had not been thinking that. Although now he was. It was a more brilliant plan than he could've hoped to have cooked up himself.

"You two can flirt later, the show is about to start" Trucy ran off to get ready.

".... We better get inside too," Apollo added, eager to get out of Klavier's grip.

In the dark, he noticed a hand slip around his. He knew whose it was instantly. His first instinct was to pull his hand away, but he fought it. Klavier's hand was warm around Apollo's.

"Should I buy you a drink? " He laughed softly. Apollo firmly shook his head no. "This is a bar after all."

"Uh... Klavier... do you... like me? You know like, like me like me?" He wished he'd had a chance to phrase that a bit better.

"That sure took you a while," He grinned, face dangerously near to Apollo's. Klavier stole a quick kiss, putting the other in a near coma.

"Hey! Stop kissing Klavier and pay attention to my panties, Apollo!" Apollo went from beet red to sheet white to beet red once more when the entire audience turned around to gape at him and then Klavier, most of the women in the audience squealing. Trucy instantly regretted mentioning Klavier's name. Any attention directed towards her was completely gone now that a real live rock star was in their midst.

"This isn't my show, my loves! The real star is up there!" Klavier said, redirecting the audience, despite their wishes otherwise. Trucy swooned. Apollo swooned. Now that was a hard act to follow. The rest of the show continued on without incident, fans swarming Klavier at the end for autographs and cell phone photos. Instead of going home, Apollo waited patiently for the last of the fans to start trickling out the door.

"You only live a few blocks away, Forehead," He said with a self-satisfied smile.

"I know."

"I suppose you want me to drive you to your house?"

".... maybe..." His lip quivered slightly.

"No such luck," He grinned, savoring the dissapointed look he got in return, "But I will drive you to mine," He said, snaking an arm around Apollo's waist.


End file.
